SkyClan Returns: Book 1
by CatDragon726
Summary: Disaster will strike with its horrible claws; if Clan does not come, then all will be lost. Yeeeeaaah my summary is too long for this thing so it is on the Prologue page. :)
1. Allegiances

New ThunderClan

Leader: Squirrelstar (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Deputy: Lionblaze (golden tabby tom with amber eyes)

Med. Cat: Briarlight (dark brown she-cat)

Med. Cat apprentice: Speckleleaf (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Warriors

Birchfall (light brown tabby tom)

Whitewing (white she-cat with green eyes)

Berrynose (cream-colored tom)

Hazeltail (small gray-and-white she-cat)

Mousewhisker (gray-and-white tom)

Poppyfrost (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Bumblestripe (very pale gray tom with black stripes)

Blossomfall (tortoiseshell and white she-cat)

Toadstep (black-and-white tom)

Rosepetal (dark cream she-cat)

Foxleap (reddish tabby tom)

Icecloud (white she-cat)

Cinderheart (gray tabby she-cat)

Ivypool (silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes)

Molefur (brown-and-cream tom)

Cherrypool (ginger she-cat)

Lilyfoot (dark tabby she-cat with white patches)

Seednose (pale ginger she-cat)

Solarwing (white-and-gold she-cat)

Branchclaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Willowleap (pale gray she-cat)

Rainburn (gold-and-gray she-cat)

Goldenheart (gold tabby she-cat)

Sweetnose (small brown she-cat)

Snowtooth (large white tom)

Stonefang (dark gray tom)

Snakestrike (silver tabby she-cat)

Cedarthorn (gray tom)

Apprentices

Duskpaw (light gray she-cat)

Lightningpaw (pale gold tom)

Blizzardpaw (white she-cat with silver flecks)

Pinepaw (dark brown tom)

Larchpaw (light brown she-cat)

Queens

Moonbird (silver she-cat), pregnant

Elders

Sorreltail (tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes)

Brackenfur (golden brown tabby tom)

Jayfeather (gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes)

Spiderleg (long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes)

New ShadowClan

Leader: Smokestar (black tom)

Deputy: Scorchfur (dark gray tom)

Med. Cat: Finchwhisker (pale gray tabby tom)

Med cat apprentice: Lizardtooth (black tom)

Warriors

Tigerheart (dark brown tabby tom)

Dawnpelt (cream-furred she-cat)

Pinenose (black she-cat)

Ferretclaw (cream-and-gray tom)

Starlingwing (ginger tom)

Fernfrost (light gray she-cat)

Grayice (gray tabby she-cat)

Ravenpelt (black she-cat)

Twilightmoon (black with white underbelly)

Eclipseclaw (black tom with white paws)

Mintdrop (light gray she-cat with minty green eyes)

Brindlespring (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Frostwind (white tom with gray paws and tail-tip)

Mallowdapple (pale ginger she-cat)

Blackhaze (dark gray tom with black paws, tail-tip, ears, muzzle, and underbelly)

Apprentices

Swallowpaw (pale gold tom)

Spiderpaw (dark gray tabby tom)

Brownpaw (light brown she-cat)

Queens

Thrushfeather (light brown tabby she-cat), pregnant

Wetflower (silver she-cat), kits: Puddlekit (gray tom) and Weedkit (ginger tom)

Elders

Kinkfur (tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles)

Ivytail (black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat)

New WindClan

Leader: Whitestar (small white she-cat)

Deputy: Crowfeather (dark gray tom)

Med. Cat: Ripplepond (silver and gray-blue tabby tom)

Med. Cat apprentice: Ashflame (gray she-cat with amber eyes)

Warriors

Heathertail (light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Breezepelt (black tom with amber eyes)

Sunstrike (tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead)

Swallowtail (dark gray she-cat)

Sedgewhisker (light brown tabby she-cat)

Nightcloud (black she-cat)

Boulderfoot (large pale gray tom)

Whiskerface (light brown tom)

Furzebright (gray-and-white she-cat)

Rosespots (ginger-and-white she-cat)

Skyshimmer (white she-cat with blue-gray tabby markings)

Quickblaze (white tom with ginger paws)

Honeypool (gold she-cat)

Shortflight (light brown tom)

Flamewing (pale ginger tom)

Apprentices

Clawpaw (dark brown tom)

Clearpaw (white-and-silver she-cat)

Poolpaw (blue-gray tom)

Mothpaw (gold-and-white she-cat)

Queens

Petalstorm (gray tabby she-cat), kits: Russetkit (dark ginger she-cat), Fallenkit (light gray tom), and Cloudkit (white she-cat)

Elders

Leaftail (dark tabby tom with amber eyes)

Harespring (brown-and-white tom)

Emberfoot (gray tom with two dark paws)

New RiverClan

Leader: Pebblestar (mottled gray tom)

Deputy: Beetlewhisker (brown-and-white tabby tom)

Med. Cat: Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Med. Cat apprentice: Hollybreeze (black-and-white she-cat)

Warriors

Mallownose (light brown tabby tom)

Robinwing (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Grasspelt (light brown tom)

Petalfur (gray-and-white she-cat)

Spottedeyes (brown tom with ginger spots around his eyes)

Indigofeather (light gray she-cat with light purple eyes)

Pouncedawn (white-and-cream tom)

Wolfclaw (silver tom with a white tail)

Adderhiss (ginger tabby tom)

Redfall (reddish tom)

Runningcall (swift silver she-cat)

Brookheart (black she-cat with blue eyes)

Mossydew (brown-and-white she-cat)

Rushstream (light brown tabby tom)

Troutshine (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Apprentices

Leafpaw (tortoiseshell and white she-cat)

Juniperpaw (pinkish-gray she-cat)

Queens

Tinyberry (small ginger she-cat), pregnant

Lavenderleaf (gray tabby she-cat with white paws), pregnant

Tawnyfire (tawny-colored she-cat with amber eyes), kits: Brightkit, Patchkit, Stormkit, and Bluekit

Elders

Minnowtail (dark gray she-cat)

New SkyClan

Leader: Sparrowstar (dark brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Bouncefire (ginger tom)

Med. Cat: Frecklewish (mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs)

Med. Cat apprentice: Flowershine (gold tabby she-cat with bright green eyes)

Warriors

Cherrytail (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat)

Rockshade (black tom)

Tinycloud (small white she-cat)

Plumwillow (dark gray she-cat)

Nettlesplash (pale brown tom)

Creekfeather (gray tabby tom)

Rabbitleap (brown tom)

Sageclaw (pale gray tom)

Mintfur (gray tabby she-cat)

Harryfoot (gray tom with a pale gray muzzle and underbelly)

Stormflight (gray-and-ginger she-cat)

Fireleaf (ginger she-cat)

Dustfall (light brown tabby she-cat)

Summerleaf (pale golden she-cat with green eyes)

Frozenstream (silver tom with white paws, ears, and tail)

Lightmeadow (small gold she-cat)

Darksmoke (dark gray tabby tom)

Hailtalon (light gray tom)

Apprentices

Lynxpaw (muddy brown tom)

Lilacpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Silentpaw (mute black tom)

Queens

Daisystripe (gold tabby she-cat), pregnant

Goldengaze (white she-cat with golden eyes), kits: Mudkit (dark brown tabby tom), Gorgekit (dark gray tom), and Thornkit (pale ginger she-cat)

Elders

Waspwhisker (gray-and-white tom)

Fallowfern (pale brown she-cat)

Petalnose (pale gray she-cat)

Clovertail (light brown she-cat with white belly and legs)

Patchfoot (black-and-white tom)


	2. Prologue

**_Disaster will strike with horrible claws; if Clan does not come, then all will be lost._**

**It has been many seasons since the great battle between the Clans, the DarkForest, and StarClan. The Clans are thriving and growing strong. But four cats, one from each Clan, receive a mysterious message from StarClan: there is a fifth Clan, SkyClan, which must be found and brought to the lake. With Firestar's and Sandstorm's spirits to guide them, the four cats will venture into the unknown to find SkyClan and bring them to their rightful home, with the rest of the Clans. If they don't succeed, SkyClan could be lost forever. Can they do it?**

**Note: I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. If I did own them, THAT IDIOT SNAKE WHO KILLED HONEYFERN WOULD WISH HE WAS NEVER BOOOOORRRRN! :D**

A full moon shone in the night sky. The rustle of prey in the undergrowth had dimmed until there was none left. A fiery orange tom sat calmly beside a large lake, staring into the water. Even with his patient attitude, he was becoming restless. When would his companions arrive?

The sound of paws behind him startled him. He got to his paws and turned, and then went to greet the sandy colored she-cat that stood before him. "Hello, Sandstorm." He mewed, licking his mate's muzzle affectionately. "Hello, Firestar. When are the others coming? This is a serious matter." Sandstorm's voice was troubled, and Firestar twined his tail with hers.

"We're here. What is this serious matter you wish to discuss?" A gruff voice called from the trees behind Sandstorm, and a huge white tom with jet-black paws stepped into the open, followed by a gray she-cat with ice blue eyes and a brown tabby tom. "Greetings, Blackstar. Mistystar, Onestar." Firestar meowed politely. "How's the prey running?" Mistystar replied with her silvery voice. "What is this about?" Onestar inquired.

"I'll tell you when she gets here." Firestar told him gravely. After he spoke, a pretty brown tabby she-cat appeared from the opposite side of the trees. With a huge leap that could only coming from a SkyClan cat, she landed gracefully next to Blackstar. "Leafstar, you're here." Firestar greeted her in satisfaction. "Yes, I am. Tell us what you called us here for." Leafstar responded.

"Okay. Midnight has given Sandstorm and I a prophecy." Gasps arose from the listening cats. Yet another prophecy from the old badger? "What did she say?" Blackstar pressed.

"She said: Disaster will strike with its horrible claws; if Clan does not come, then all will be lost." Silence greeted Firestar's words. He let it sink in, and then continued. "I believe that this is about SkyClan." He announced, turning to Leafstar. Her claws unsheathed. "SkyClan? How?" She asked, worry filling her voice. "I think this is a sign that SkyClan must come back to the Clans." More silence.

"How can we be expected to do that?" Blackstar hissed, his face glowing silver in the moonlight. "We can't; but the Clans can." "How?" Mistystar murmured.

"Remember before the Great Journey, how StarClan picked one cat from each Clan to find the sun-drown-place?" "Yes." "So, we will do that. We will have one cat from each Clan go, with my and Sandstorm's guidance, to retrieve SkyClan." "Do you really think that will work?" Leafstar mewed, astonished. "And just how will the territory placement work if they even do come?" Onestar challenged. "No Clan will be willing to give up territory for the sake of a group of cats they've never met before." "We need to see to it that SkyClan survives first." Firestar growled calmly. Leafstar let out a soft sob. SkyClan was the most important thing to her in the world.

"We shall choose cats now." Firestar declared. "One from each Clan. I will go first."


	3. Solarwing

**'Tis what you've all been waiting for! :D I'm actually STARTING the REAL story! YAAAAAY! Enjoy!**

* * *

~Solarwing's POV~

_Squirrelstar is dead._

Solarwing turned that thought over in her mind. Squirrelstar, the noble leader, daughter of the great Firestar that Solarwing had only heard of in stories. She had just returned from a large battle with four foxes, bloody and limping. But she was shocked that Squirrelstar was just… gone. She hadn't expected her lives to be done yet.

Lionblaze, her deputy who was now ThunderClan's new leader, trudged past Solarwing into camp, his head and tail drooping. He dragged a limp gray body along with him, her tail trailing on the dusty forest floor. His mate Cinderheart had also died in the gruesome battle from a large gash in her belly that wouldn't stop bleeding. Solarwing remembered the look of horror and agony on Lionblaze's face as he crouched beside Cinderheart, watching the life bleed out of her. She shuddered. She would never have wished that kind of pain on anybody, especially not her loyal deputy and friend.

She ducked into the heart of ThunderClan behind Lionblaze, joining the forming circle around Squirrelstar and Cinderheart's bodies. Lionblaze had to name the new deputy now, as it was almost moonhigh. "I say these words before the bodies of Squirrelstar and Cinderheart, so their spirits may hear and approve my choice." He was saying as Solarwing sat down. "Dovewing will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." No cat looked surprised at Lionblaze's decision; Dovewing was a kind, natural born leader who could make good choices for her Clan. She stepped forward, her light gray pelt glowing in the moonlight.

"Thank you, Lionblaze. I promise to serve you and ThunderClan as loyally as I can." She mewed softly. Lionblaze's shoulders shook with another sob; Solarwing wasn't sure he had even heard Dovewing's words. It was obvious he was still grieving for Cinderheart. Briarlight lugged herself out of her den with Speckleleaf right behind her. "All wounded cats meet me in my den." She ordered. "And that means you too, Berrynose." She added, seeing the cream-colored senior warrior about to protest. Solarwing waited until the others had followed Briarlight into the den, and then followed. Speckleleaf padded up to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, lapping quickly at a thin scratch down her sister's shoulder. "I'm fine. It stopped bleeding after a few minutes. Just give me something and I'll be on my way." Solarwing replied. Speckleleaf gave her a half smile and disappeared deeper into the medicine den, reappearing a heartbeat later with a bit of marigold. She chewed it into a poultice and rubbed it gently onto Solarwing's wound. The annoying sting evaporated from the scratch, and Solarwing sighed in relief. "Thank you." She murmured, briefly touching her nose to her sister's ear. She bounded out of the den and into the warriors' den, settling into her nest right away. She let sleep envelop her in its warm, gentle blanket.

She opened her eyes and stood hesitantly. She was surrounded by fog in a place she didn't recognize. Four huge oaks towered over her, and to her left there was a giant boulder. Then she gasped. This was Fourtrees! She'd heard about this place from Sorreltail and Brackenfur, some of the elders. And that was the Great Rock! She longed to leap on top of it, but didn't because she wasn't a leader. "You can go on it. This place is long gone by now." A voice behind her made Solarwing whip around. A flame-colored tom with strong green eyes stared at her calmly. Her eyes widened. "By… by any chance would you be…?" "Firestar?" The tom finished her sentence for her. "Yes, it's me." Solarwing gaped, shocked. She was meeting Firestar!

"Is it really you?" She breathed. Firestar chuckled. "Yes. I have come, Solarwing, to give you a message. Or rather, a request." Solarwing nodded. "Anything, Firestar! What do you have to tell me?" Firestar took a deep breath, like it was hard for him to say. "There is a fifth Clan." Solarwing cocked her head. Then she nodded. "Oh, right. StarClan." But Firestar shook his head. Solarwing narrowed her eyes. What could Firestar be talking about?

"There is a fifth Clan that Sandstorm and I recreated long ago. It is called SkyClan. Many, many seasons before you or I were born, SkyClan was driven out of its territory by Twolegs and the other Clans. They settled in a gorge about three days trip from the forest territory, but they were beaten in battle after battle by rats and were forced to split apart. Sandstorm and I went there to reform SkyClan, and now it is strong. But dark times are coming to SkyClan, and we need you to bring them to the lake where they belong. If you don't succeed, SkyClan could be lost forever."

Solarwing was shocked. SkyClan? What was that? She'd never heard of it, and now she was expected to save it? "I… I don't understand, Firestar." She mewed. Firestar nodded. "You may not at first. But please… SkyClan needs your help to survive." Solarwing straightened up. She couldn't let Firestar, or this SkyClan, down. "I'll do it." She meowed. "I'll help save SkyClan." Firestar's gaze brightened. "Thank you. You will be traveling with cats from WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan to complete this mission. Meet them at the GatheringIsland two days after you wake up. And, most importantly: Do not tell anyone about this."

Solarwing dipped her head. "I won't let you down, Firestar. I promise." Firestar smiled. "I know. Goodbye, Solarwing." With these words, Firestar's image evaporated.

Solarwing snapped awake. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't believe what she'd just been told to do. _Well, you have to._ She told herself. _You have to do this._ Sitting up, she smiled to herself. She was ready.

* * *

**Didja like? I hope you did because I'm putting everything into this! REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! ;3**

**_~CatDragon726_**


	4. Eclipseclaw

**Okay, so I'm not gonna bore you with some stupid notes... READ ON!  
**

* * *

~Eclipseclaw's POV~

The moon shone brightly in the night sky, giving Eclipseclaw just enough light to see by. Being a ShadowClan cat, it was normal for him to hunt at night; and he liked it that way. Without thinking, he instinctively dropped into the hunter's crouch when the smell of a mouse hit his nose. He licked his lips. This particular mouse was about to become dinner.

He could see the small creature now; it was nibbling away at a nut, completely disregarding him. He was creeping closer… steady… almost there… now!

He pounced, but the mouse scrambled away at the sound of a loud yowl. Eclipseclaw hissed in annoyance and sat up, licking a long, curved claw. The yowl sounded again, desperate and full of pain. Eclipseclaw's ears flicked toward the sound. It was coming from ThunderClan territory. _They must be grieving, _Eclipseclaw thought, _but for who? I guess I'll find out, at the Gathering tomorrow._

"Stupid ThunderClan cats! They'll scare all of the prey right out of the forest." Someone growled from behind him. He turned to see Ferretclaw, one of the other cats on his hunting patrol. A blackbird lay at his paws. "Yes, but did you hear how it sounded? Someone died." Eclipseclaw replied. Ferretclaw snorted. "Maybe so, but they don't have to let the cats in the mountain know about it. You'd think their whole Clan was wiped out!"

Eclipseclaw rolled his eyes. Ferretclaw was grumpy all the time. This wasn't anything new. "Hey, you two. Keep it down. Did you hear that ThunderClan cat?" Eclipseclaw nodded as Mintdrop, the last cat on the patrol, entered the clearing. She set down her vole and looked at the toms expectantly. "Of course we did! There wasn't any way not to, unless you were sleeping." Ferretclaw meowed.

"I know you heard it, but did you _hear_ it? Like, who they were howling about?" Eclipseclaw straightened, intrigued. Everyone knew that Mintdrop had the best hearing in ShadowClan. "No… who?" he whispered. Mintdrop's eyes widened as she responded, "Squirrelstar. Squirrelstar's dead." Ferretclaw and Eclipseclaw gasped. Neither tom had expected that. "Really? Wow…" Ferretclaw blinked, startled out of his mood.

"Let's be getting back. Smokestar will wonder where we are." Eclipseclaw found himself saying. Mintdrop dipped her head to him. "You're right. Let's go." Picking up her vole, she and Eclipseclaw followed Ferretclaw back to camp.

The clearing was completely empty except for Blackhaze, the new warrior who was on vigil. "Greetings, Blackhaze." Eclipseclaw mumbled around his chaffinch that he had dug up from before. Blackhaze, not allowed to speak, nodded respectfully.

Suddenly realizing how tired he was, Eclipseclaw followed Mintdrop into the warriors' den and settled into his nest. He closed his eyes, taking in the warmth of the moss, and let sleep come over him.

He opened his eyes and found himself back where he had heard the ThunderClan cat's yowl; and where he had missed the mouse. Except for this time, a mist spread around him and he realized he was a in a dream. "Hello? Is anyone here?" he called. "I'm here." A voice he'd never heard before startled him and he turned, looking for the source of the sound. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Blackstar. I was leader of ShadowClan before Rowanstar, who was leader before Smokestar." Eclipseclaw's eyes widened as a huge white tom stepped into the small clearing; he bore jet-black paws, which Eclipseclaw assumed got him his name.

"Why are you here?" Eclipseclaw inquired. "I'm here to give you a message. You have been chosen because of your courage and skills to represent ShadowClan in a dangerous mission. It is vital that you succeed in this mission for another Clan's survival." Blackstar explained, sitting and wrapping his black-tipped tail around his paws. Eclipseclaw did the same.

"There is a fifth Clan. It is called SkyClan. Long, long ago, when the Clans still lived in the forest, SkyClan was driven from its home by the other Clans and because Twolegs were taking over their territory. They settled in a gorge about three days' time from the forest. But… the gorge is not a safe place for SkyClan anymore, and they have no way to know that. This is where you come in. You must find SkyClan and bring them here, where they will live with the rest of the Clans."

Eclipseclaw froze in shock, taking in all that he was hearing. "Wow… so there's a fifth Clan… I can't believe this." "I hope you can, because it's real and it needs your help. Firestar and Sandstorm – you've heard of them? – recreated SkyClan after it was destroyed long ago. It will be destroyed again if you don't succeed."

Blackstar stood, his tail sweeping from side to side. "You mustn't tell anyone of your leaving. Once SkyClan returns to the lake, there will be no need to explain. Two days from when you wake up you must meet the representatives from ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan at the Gathering Island. From there, you will start your journey. Good luck." With these words, Blackstar faded away.

Eclipseclaw woke with a start, sweating and breathing hard. This was going to be some adventure.

* * *

**Didja like? PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! :D See ya next chapter!**

_**~CatDragon726**_


	5. Skyshimmer

**I just realized that I'm using a cat named ****Sky****shimmer... with ****Sky****Clan... OH WELL DEAL WITH IT LOL**

* * *

~Skyshimmer's POV~

"Ripplepond… will she be okay?" "I think so, Skyshimmer. She just needs to rest." Skyshimmer worriedly stared down at her mother's sleeping form. Heathertail had fallen into the tunnels and dislocated her shoulder, as well as scratching her eye. "Skyshimmer, let's go." Her father, Boulderfoot, mewed from the entrance to the medicine den. Skyshimmer reluctantly turned and followed Boulderfoot out of the den.

As she exited, she looked over at Breezepelt, who would've been her father, had Heathertail stayed mates with him. He had almost been exiled from WindClan because of his fighting for the Dark Forest, and Heathertail also broke up with him because of this. He was given another chance by Onestar, but not by her.

Again Skyshimmer wondered what would've been different if Breezepelt was her father, and again she decided how glad she was that he wasn't. He was a traitor, nothing more. And she would never come to respect him.

The moon gleamed unusually bright in the sky tonight, and the stars shone dully in comparison. But it was still beautiful, and Skyshimmer was glad that StarClan was there to protect her. She sat and wrapped her tail around her paws. She wanted to stargaze a bit before heading to her nest.

"Hey, you want some company?" Skyshimmer started. She turned her head to see Shortflight, her only littermate, standing there. "Why not?" she purred, gesturing with her shoulder for him to come closer. Shortflight sat next to her, his cream tabby fur brushing her pretty silver coat. "The moon is extra beautiful tonight." He noted softly. Skyshimmer dipped her head. "Yes, it is." "Why do you think it's just tonight?" "I don't know. But tomorrow night's the full moon, so it should be even nicer then." "Maybe."

Skyshimmer let out a huge yawn, and Shortflight chuckled. "You tired? It's getting late." He meowed. "Yeah. Let's get some sleep." Skyshimmer replied. She got to her paws and stretched, and then led Shortflight to the warriors' sleeping area. They didn't have a den, like most Clans; they preferred to sleep out in the open.

She curled up next to her brother and shut her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. "Skyshimmer… wake up, Skyshimmer!" A voice she had never heard before disturbed her. She turned over and was about to fall back asleep when… "Skyshimmer!" She moaned and sat up, blinking the sleep away. "Yes, what is it?" she asked in the midst of a yawn.

"We need to talk. My name is Onestar." Skyshimmer froze, the drowsiness gone. _Onestar? _But hadn't he died a long time ago? "O-Onestar? Am I talking to… a StarClan cat?" "Yes, that would be me. As you know, I was leader of WindClan before Ashstar, and she was before Whitetail– err, Whitestar. I-" "You fought in the Dark Forest battle, didn't you?" Skyshimmer mewed excitedly.

"Hmm? Yes, I did." Suddenly a brown tabby tom appeared in front of Skyshimmer. She gasped and dipped her head respectfully. "Wow! I never thought I'd actually be able to talk to you. You're a WindClan legend!" Onestar chuckled. "You flatter me. But I wasn't all that great. Enough about me; I'm here to talk about you."

Skyshimmer cocked her head, interested. "Okay. What do you have to say?" "This may come as a bit of a surprise to you, but… here goes. There is a fifth Clan. It's called SkyClan." Skyshimmer laughed. That was the beginning of her name. This had to be a joke. "Alright… and you want me to lead it? This is really funny, Onestar. But if all you came to do was prank me, I'd really like to get back to my own dreams… if you don't mind." Onestar's gaze hardened. "This is serious, Skyshimmer. You were named as you were before any cat knew about this. It's just a coincidence."

The seriousness in Onestar's tone made Skyshimmer stop laughing. "Then tell me more." She whispered. "This Clan lived with our Clans long, long ago, when they still lived in the forest territory. They were driven out because of Twolegs, and none of the other Clans would give them territory. They lived in a gorge a little ways from the forest, until they scattered. Firestar and Sandstorm of ThunderClan reformed SkyClan, and now the Clan needs your help."

Skyshimmer stared at Onestar. If he hadn't sounded so worried, she would've assumed it was still just joke. "Go on," she murmured. "The gorge isn't safe for SkyClan anymore. Something is going to happen to them… but we don't know what." Skyshimmer's ears flattened. "What am I supposed to do?" she questioned.

"I'm getting there. You must go and retrieve SkyClan. Bring them to the lake." "What? I can't do that! We can't fit another Clan in here, and I'd never find them alone!" "You won't go alone. You and one cat each from the every Clans will go to find them. As for the territory situation… we'll worry about that later."

Skyshimmer realized that she had no choice. She felt slightly flattered; she had been chosen out of every other WindClan cat by Onestar to go on this mission. But she also felt lost. "Okay… Onestar, I'll do it." The old WindClan leader's eyes brightened. "Thank you. Do not tell anyone about this. Go to the Gathering Island two days from when you wake up to meet the others. Good luck, and may the stars light your path." Onestar's shape faded.

Skyshimmer's eyes snapped open. She sat up and looked over at Shortflight's sleeping form, wishing she could tell him everything. But she couldn't. Instead, she gazed at the rising sun until everyone else awoke, wondering how she would ever be able to do this.

* * *

**So what did you think of Skyshimmer's first chapter? REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! :D**

_**~CatDragon726**_


	6. Wolftail

**Okay... last cat of the foursome! Just so you know, I know in the allegiances his name was Wolfclaw, but I decided that since Eclipseclaw already has "claw" as a suffix, I should change his. :P Have fun reading!**

* * *

~Wolftail's POV~

"What do you smell, Leafpaw?" Troutshine mewed to her apprentice. Wolftail sat patiently and watched as Leafpaw sniffed at the WindClan border. She wrinkled her nose. "A yucky smell. Probably WindClan cats." She huffed, pawing at her nose. Troutshine chuckled. "Get used to it. We'll be coming by here a lot." Leafpaw and her sister Juniperpaw were the newest RiverClan apprentices, and this was their first border patrol. Juniperpaw and her mentor Brookheart looked on as well; Juniperpaw's eyes were wide with excitement. "Let me smell!" she squealed, pushing past her sister and leaning down. She backed away, coughing. "Eww!" She exclaimed. Now all the cats laughed.

"Let's keep going. It's getting dark." Wolftail noted calmly. Troutshine nodded to him and led the patrol on. Soon it was time to go back to camp. Brookheart noticed the new apprentices yawning. "Tired, are you? It's been a long day. Let's go back." She suggested. Everyone agreed and followed Troutshine back home. They had to cross the river to get back, but that didn't faze the RiverClan cats.

Wolftail jumped right in and swam across confidently, letting the water swirl around his short fur. He clambered out, one silvery paw after another. He shook out his fur and gestured with his shiny white tail for the others to hurry up. "We all can't be as fast as you, Wolftail." Brookheart called from the middle of the river, laughing. It was true; Wolftail was the fastest swimmer in RiverClan. He was modest about it, though. He tried to share his title with Mossydew, the second-fastest, but to no avail.

Finally they trotted into camp, and by then the moon was high in the sky. The apprentices bounded to their den and the warriors to theirs. Wolftail eased into his nest, laid his tail by his muzzle, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep immediately.

He awoke and yawned, stretching his legs out. It was still night, and he decided to go and sit outside for a bit. On his way out, he stepped on something fuzzy. A ginger head popped up from the sea of sleeping cats. "Watch it! Some cats are trying to sleep, you know." Redfall hissed. "Sorry." Wolftail apologized, and backed out of the den.

He turned and froze. A cat he didn't recognize was sitting next to the fresh-kill pile. He was about to call a warning to the Clan when-

"Don't, Wolftail. I want to talk with you." The she-cat's voice rang over to him, and he shut his jaws. "Who are you?" he asked, barely able to make out the she-cat's gray pelt in the half-light. She turned, and he could see her ice-blue eyes clearly. "My name is Mistystar."

Wolftail stood stock-still. Mistystar? "Like… the RiverClan leader?" "That's me." Mistystar rose and walked toward him. "I'm here to give you a message." Wolftail blinked. A StarClan cat was visiting _him?_ Why? "What is it?" he inquired. "There is a fifth Clan." "Do you mean StarClan?" Mistystar smiled. "So smart, you are. That's why I chose you." "Chose me… for what?" "I'll tell you. No, I don't mean StarClan. I mean SkyClan." Wolftail tipped his head to the side. "SkyClan? Never heard of it before." "I know you haven't. I'm here to tell you about it." "I'm listening."

"SkyClan was a Clan of cats who specialized it tree climbing. Just like RiverClan cats are good at swimming, and WindClan good at running. They lived back in the forest territory with the other Clans a very long time ago. Then Twolegs started moving into their territory, and they were forced to leave. They traveled for about three days and found a gorge that they settled in. But it didn't last long. There were cruel enemies who killed off many of the remaining SkyClan cats, and so the rest of them scattered, becoming loners or kittypets. Firestar and Sandstorm of ThunderClan went back to the gorge and recreated SkyClan, and the Clan lives on now. But… something terrible is going to happen to SkyClan, but we have no clue what. This is where you come into the story. You and three others – cats from ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan – must return to the gorge and bring SkyClan here. It is a large mission, and it will be hard, but I chose you because I know you are a strong warrior who is capable of completing this task."

Wolftail sat there for a moment, taking it all in. "Mistystar… I'm honored, really, but I don't think I can achieve such a task." "Would I choose you if that were true?" Mistystar's gaze held a knowing twinkle that reassured Wolftail. "Err… alright. I'll do it." "Good. Remember, StarClan will be with you wherever you go. Now, a couple more things: First, you _cannot_ tell anyone that you are leaving. Second, you must go to the Gathering Island two days from tomorrow to meet the others. From there, you will begin your journey."

Wolftail dipped his head. "I'll try my best, Mistystar. I promise." Again Mistystar smiled at him. "I know you will. Now… go back to sleep. Sweet dreams." Her form faded away into the slight mist rising in the RiverClan camp, and a face appeared at the entrance to the warriors' den. "Wolftail? Are you talking to someone?" Petalfur, his mother, asked with concern.

The silver RiverClan warrior ripped his gaze away from the place where Mistystar had just been and glanced over at Petalfur. "Uh… no, Petalfur. I was just… stargazing." "Come back in and get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

Padding back into the warriors den, Wolftail thought, _Yes. Yes, I will._

* * *

**How was it? I hope you like this story because I'm putting all my heart and soul into making it awesome! X3 By the way, I made it so all the cats are good at a certain skill. Here's the list:**

**Solarwing: Best hunter in ThunderClan (since Sandstorm! LOL)**

**Eclipseclaw: Best fighter in ShadowClan**

**Skyshimmer: Fastest runner in WindClan**

**Wolftail: Fastest swimmer in RiverClan**

**(And Summerleaf, who will be our eyes and ears in SkyClan (but who will not have her own chapters in Book 1), is the fastest climber and the best at maneuvering in the treetops, but that's not really important for Book 1 :P)**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! :3**

_**~CatDragon726**_


End file.
